


Of Kings and Servants

by PowerOptix



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I got super stuck okay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, don't judge me for that title, most of this is post game, other characters will be guest starring, other ships will be guest starring, this is not in chronological order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerOptix/pseuds/PowerOptix
Summary: A collection of drabbles, prompts and OTP challenge entries for MausingerxRatja





	1. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratja and Mausinger's first meeting (hence the title).

Ratja Rodellia nervously clutched her suitcase as she approached the gates to Ding Dong Dell Castle. A week earlier, a recruiter had appeared in the King's Pond area announcing new job opportunities had opened up within and she had decided to take a chance and apply. The recruiter, a humanfolk man had laughed in her face to her chagrin but had taken down her details nonetheless. He had then warned her not to keep her hopes up but a week later, a letter had appeared informing her that she had been accepted. It had also included instructions to pack whatever clothes and belongings she wished to bring with her, report to the castle bright and earlier the following morning, and display the letter to the guards so that they would permit her entry.

Ratja had left her home feeling nervous but excited and as she walked, her mind had wandered. King Leonhard had announced that he planned to move forward with fostering a better relationship between mousekind and grimalkin and to that end, had appointed Otto Mausinger as his new chancellor just six months earlier. She had been thrilled. In fact she was quite certain that there was not a single mouse that _hadn't_ been that day. And now here _she_ was six months later, about to enter the castle herself. She wondered if she would ever to get to meet him and thought that she would very much like to. She also wondered if there were other mice in the castle besides the Chancellor, but judging from the recruiter's behaviour that seemed very unlikely.

As she approached the gates, her nervousness grew and excitement began to turn to anxiety. There were soldiers standing guard at the entrance both of them grimalkin. Of course there was no chance that they would've been mousekind but she had hoped that at least one of them would be humanfolk. She had always found them more slightly more approachable and as such she did not fear them as much.

“State your business, civilian,” one of them demanded as soon as she was close enough.

A bolt of fear shot through her and her heart began to thud in her chest. To make matters worse if felt as if her throat had constricted and she struggled to find the words to speak. “I… I, um… I…”

“If you have no business here than _leave_.”

“Actually, I… um… I…” She gulped. “I work here now. So I-”

“You _work_ here?” One of them scoffed. “A _likely_ story.”

“But it's _true_ -”

“No one told _us_ you were coming.”

“But I have a letter-”

“Oh a _letter!_ Did you hear that, Tom? She has a _letter_.”

The guard called Tom sneered. “Probably wrote it herself.”

“But-but I _didn't-!”_

“Run along now, little mouse. Enough of your lies.”

Tears blurred her vision. “But… But I…” Was that really it? Was her new job over before it had begun?”

A fourth voice suddenly joined the conversation. “Is there a problem here, gentlemen?”

Ratja wiped away her tears in time to see both soldiers stiffen and whip around to face the speaker. “Ah!” The one not called Tom exclaimed. “Ch-Chancellor Mausinger, we um… we didn't see you there.” She could not believe her eyes; She had never expected to meet him so soon much less after coming out to _greet_ her.

Mausinger scowled at the man as he replied. “Oh _clearly_ not, or else you might have conducted yourselves in a more becoming manner. Now do you have something you wish to say?”

Not Tom gulped. “My, um, apologies, Chancellor-”

“And _why_ , may I ask, do you feel the need to apologise to _me?”_

He gulped  again . “Yes,  um.  Of course.” He turned to Ratja. “ Apologies for our behaviour, ma'am. It won't… it won't happen again.”

Ratja was surprised when Mausinger turned to her and asked, “Is this satisfactory?”

“Oh, um. Yes. Sir.”

“And are you happy to consider the matter settled?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Very well then.” He finally smiled. “I am sure you already know who I am but allow me to introduce myself regardless. I am Chancellor Otto Mausinger.” They shook hands.

“Ratja Rodellia, sir.”

His smile widened. “But of course, Miss Rodellia. I was expecting no other.”

“Does this mean that I'm the only one then?”

“Besides myself? I am afraid so.”

“I see…” She tried to hide her disappointment.

“Fear not, Miss Rodellia. I believe more of our kind will join us in time.”

“Yes,” she replied. “I hope so.” 

“Now if you would follow me.” She fell in behind him. “I anticipated that you would encounter some difficulties with the guards, so I came to intervene.”

“Thank you, Chancellor, that was most kind of you.”

He smiled back at her. “Nonsense, Miss Rodellia. What would be the purpose of accepting the role of Chancellor if I do not make use of the power given to me? But I will say this and I do not mean this unkindly.” He stopped walking and turned to face directly. “I will make life easier for you where I can, but I cannot help you if you cannot also stand up for yourself.”

“Yes… Chancellor.” He was right of course. “I will… I will do my best.”

He smiled. “That is all I ask.”  They resumed walking and Ratja soon found herself passing through the giant doorway to behold the sight that lay within. She trailed to a halt as her mouth hung open and her eyes widened. The interior of Ding Dong Dell Castle was gorgeous. It was nothing like the slum area of Dell where she had lived her whole life.

Mausinger smiled, amused by her reaction and dazed expression. “A beautiful sight is it not?”

“Oh it is, Chancellor, it is. It must be wonderful to live here.”

His smile lost some of it's strength. “It is a far cry from the squalor we used to endure in the slums but I am afraid you will not find the  _people_ here to be so… wonderful…”

Ratja's enthusiasm wilted in turn. “Oh… of course…”

“Although there are a few exceptions, not least of which is King Leonhard himself. And speaking of His Majesty, he very much wishes to see you.”

“Me?” She squeaked, eyes going as wide as saucers. “He wants… he wants to see _me?”_

“Yes,” he replied. “You are the first of our kind after myself to enter the castle. He wishes to welcome you in person.” Mausinger forged ahead and it took a moment for Ratja to follow.

“What… um, what's he like? The King? I've always thought he looks so… imposing.”

“Fear not, Miss Rodellia. King Leonhard is a kind and generous man and you will subsequently find him a most benevolent employer. Although if it comforts you, I will be with you.” He stopped before the entrance to the throne room and Ratja's stomach lodged itself in her throat. “I will give you a moment to prepare.”

“Thank you…” She mumbled. She took several deep, calming breaths before deciding the she was ready.

“Very good. Then let us go meet the King.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This is an altered version of something I already wrote. Believe me it was difficult not to give into the temptation to do a copy paste.**


	2. A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratja and Mausinger go on a picnic.

Things had been very busy in Ding Dong Dell Castle after The Horned One had been defeated. Peace had been returned to the world, but there were still many reparations to be done, both in the sense of making amends for past actions and in the physical act of restoration.

Those in the castle who had had the souls ripped from their bodies during the Horned One's initial onslaught were slowly getting back on their feet. Ratja and her fellow maids had been working round the clock caring for them and bringing them food and water in addition to carrying out their usual duties. There were many a night that had seen her return to her room to fall into bed thoroughly exhausted from the day's activities and she was looking forward to a return to normality.

Interactions with King Mausinger were confined to fleeting encounters in the entrance hall or exchanges of greetings in the corridors and she missed the days when they had time to talk. Perhaps once things had settled down there would be a return to those days as well.

That evening she returned to the Servant's Station as she always did before turning in. “Finished for the day have you, dearie?” Asked Mrs Tibbs, the Housekeeper.

“Yes, Mrs Tibbs. I'm so tired I can barely keep my eyes open.”

“Poor thing, you look it. You get a nice long rest now, you hear? You've certainly earned it. And tomorrow I've arranged for you to have the day off.”

Ratja blinked. “Really? Are you sure about that? With everything that's going on-”

“Now, now, dearie. Didn't you hear what I said? You've earned a nice long rest. I can't have everyone working themselves off their feet. So I've been giving you girls a day off where I can manage. And tomorrow is yours.”

“Oh thank you, Mrs Tibbs.”

Mrs Tibbs smiled. “You're welcome, dearie. Now off with you. Go on. Get some rest.”

“I will. Good night then, Mrs Tibbs.”

“Good night, Ratja.”

She was passing through the entrance hall when by chance she spotted King Mausinger doing the same. He was walking back to his room, or more accurately _trudging_ back and she almost didn't call out to him. But she had been longing for his company and she didn't know when she would see him next. “Your Majesty,” she called out and hurried over.

He stopped and turned and Ratja's heart sank a little because he _looked_ as exhausted as he probably felt. Maybe even more than she did. But upon seeing her, he managed a tired smile. “Good evening, Ratja. It is always a pleasure to see you.”

“And you, Your Majesty.”

“Are you turning in for the night?”

“Yes, I am. It's been a long day.”

“A long day indeed.”

The smile slid off her face a little at the exhaustion in those words, and she couldn't help herself when she said, “You look tired, Your Majesty.”

A wry look. “Yes. Probably about as tired as I _feel_. My advisors are, well, _advising_ me to take a day off. They all believe that I have been working myself too hard over the past few weeks.”

“Well… _I_ have the day off tomorrow. So I was thinking, if I don't sleep the day away that it would be nice to have a picnic somewhere. Maybe somewhere in the Summerlands, now that the monsters have all returned to normal. I haven't been outside Dell all that much so I… I've been _wanting_ to see more of what it's like.”

“I see…” He stroked his goatee before cautiously continuing, “Then… I could… accompany you? If you would like?”

Ratja smiled earnestly. “I would _love_ that, Your Majesty.”

He smiled back. “In that case, I look forward to tomorrow. I will inform my advisors of our intended outing in the morning. What time where you planning to head out?”

“I was thinking around lunch time.”

“Very good. It is a date then. Meet me here in the entrance hall tomorrow at lunch time.”

Ratja's mind came screeching to halt at the words “It is a date then” and she almost didn't hear what he said next, or him bidding her a good night. “Oh! Yes. Um. Good-good night… Your Majesty.” The words buzzed around her head as she made her way back to her room. A date? A _date??_ She had a _date_ with _King Mausinger!_

 

* * *

 

The following morning, Ratja's eyes fluttered open and she yawned. Cally, a grimalkin maid that she shared her room with had already gone which meant that she must've slept straight through the alarm. Checking the wind up clock revealed that it was a few hours till midday. Late by her standards but not as late as she had feared. She had long missed breakfast at this point, but Mr Coulson, the Cook was not an unkind man, and would happily provide her something to fortify herself until lunch. He was also the man from which she would procure food for her picnic.

Ratja stretched, got up, went to the communal bathroom to clean up and then returned to her room. Since it was her day off that also meant that was permitted to put on her civilian clothes. Mindful of the fact that Mausinger had called the picnic a date, she pulled out all the clothes she owned from the wardrobe she shared with Cally and laid them out on her bed. During her service as maid, she had been able to purchase a few nicer outfits to replace ones she had had for several years. Her favourite colours were yellows and oranges but she also had a dress in a spring green with a floral patterned trim in multiple colours. The more she looked at it, the more she thought it was perfect for the occasion.

After putting it on, she headed down to the kitchen. She could smell the food being cooked from down the hall and her stomach angrily reminded her that she was starving. One of the kitchen maids looked up when she entered, and smiled. “Hello, Ratja. Day off for you I see. Nice dress by the way, looks lovely.”

Ratja beamed. “Thank you, Katie. Is Mr Coulson around by any chance?”

“Where else would he be?”

Ratja found Mr Coulson, a dark-skinned humanfolk man with dark hair in his usual place in the kitchen; The cooking area. He was running around checking on and tending to various pastries currently being prepared ahead of lunch. “Good morning, Mr Coulson.”

Mr Coulson paused in his duties and turned to face her. “Ah, Ratja. Good morning. Leftovers are in the usual place.”

“Thank you, Mr Coulson. I was also hoping to collect some food for a picnic but I'll need enough for two.”

“Oh? Who's your guest?”

“It's um… it's King Mausinger.”

Mr Coulson replied with an. “Oo oo  oh. I se  ee e.” That had her burying her burning face in her hands. He chuckled. “I jest, but it's good to hear. It'll do His Majesty some good to get out of the castle and unwind for the day. Especially with today's weather; It's a good day for a picnic.”

“That's a relief.”

“Though I _would_ bring a shawl.” Then he raised his eyebrows. “And speaking of the King…”

Ratja blinked and then turned. Striding towards them was Mausinger. He looked tired still, but not the exhausted of last night. He smiled. “Good morning, Ratja. Mr Coulson.”

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” they chorused.

“It would appear that my advisors have decided to allow me to sleep in this morning, as I assure you that I do not usually get up this late.”

“If it's any consolation, Your Majesty, I've just got up myself.”

“A small consolation perhaps, I am afraid the fog of sleep is still upon me. You on the other hand appear to be well rested.”

“I do _feel_ well rested but then, you _have_ been under a lot of stress of late.”

“I suppose that is true.”

“Why don't the two of you go find somewhere to sit,” Mr Coulson suggested. “I'll send someone over with food and tea.”

“Thank you, Mr Coulson, that is very kind.”

 

* * *

 

 They were just about finishing their meal when Mr Coulson set two picnic baskets down on the table beside them. “Here you are, Ratja. Food for two as requested. And I hope the both of you enjoy your picnic.”

“Thank you, Mr Coulson, we plan to,” Mausinger replied.

“Good day, Your Majesty. Ratja.”

“Good day,” they chorused.

When the Cook had left, Mausinger set down his teacup. He was looking more alert after eating and the application of a cup of tea. “Since we are both here, Ratja, I was thinking that perhaps it would be best to set off sooner rather than later.”

“We should. It will give us more time to find a good picnic spot.”

After a kitchen maid had collected their used dishes and cutlery, they grabbed their picnic baskets and left the kitchen.

When they had reached the entrance hall, Ratja turned to him. “Before we head out, Mr Coulson recommended I bring my shawl.”

“Of course. I will wait for you here.” As she went to fetch her shawl, Mausinger spoke to the guards guarding the doorway to Dell Castle asking them to inform his advisors that he would be leaving Dell for the day and would be returning sometime in the late afternoon or early evening. She returned dressed in her shawl and bonnet, and had also packed a pair of gloves into her basket just in case. He smiled. “Are we ready to depart?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

He held out an arm and she smiled as she took it. “Then let us be off.”

As they walked through the city arm in arm, Ratja took in the sight. She couldn't believe how much had changed since Ding Dong Dell had joined the union. Mousekind, humanfolk and grimalkin stood in the streets, talking and laughing and the children played together, no longer segregated. The atmosphere was much improved, even better than it had been before the coup. But the road to peace was far from travelled. Even if the grimalkin greeted Mausinger politely, she couldn't help but notice the way some of them would stiffen briefly the moment they sighted him. And judging from the dip in his smile he had noticed it too. But she couldn't really blame them for their reaction even though once upon a time, that used to be _her_ whenever a grimalkin soldier walked by.

The soldiers guarding the gates to Dell bowed as they passed. “Safe travels, Your Majesty.”

Once they'd passed through the gates, Mausinger stopped and turned to her. “Well, Ratja. Where would you like to go now? Left, right or straight on?”

Ratja frowned in deep thought. “I don't suppose you might know of any good places to go to?”

“Hmm. Let me think.” He stroked his goatee in thought. “Evan made mention of a place called Hideaway Hollow. It was where he hid after… after…” He trailed off and she squeezed his hand. He smiled wryly before continuing. “I have yet to visit the place myself, but Evan tells me it provides a good view of Ding Dong Dell.”

“How far is it?”

“It is a way south of here, so the walk there will take some time. Alternatively we could follow the river north.”

“Let's follow the river north!” she blurted out and he blinked in surprise. Then she smiled gently. “I don't think you're ready for Hideaway Hollow just yet, Your Majesty.”

Mausinger dropped his gaze and mumbled. “Y-yes… perhaps… perhaps not.”

She took his arm and they began following the river north. “It's so lovely out here.”

“Yes, especially now that the world is no longer ending. Although I cannot say I have had the time to enjoy it.”

“Are things going well?”

“Well they are… _going_ …”

“I suppose we all still have a long road ahead of us, don't we?”

“We do indeed. But it is a road worth walking and walk it I shall, even if it should take me till the end of my days.”

Ratja gripped his hand as she said. “But you won't have to walk that road alone, Your Majesty. Because I will be walking it with you.”

Masuinger stopped and turned to face at that. “You have… you have stood by me faithfully for so long that I could not imagine a life without you in it, Ratja. I am… I am glad that you are still with me.”

She smiled at him, fondly. “Always, Your Majesty.”

He smiled back and they continued on.

 

* * *

 

 “I cannot _believe_ we missed dinner!” Mausinger exclaimed as they jogged back to the castle, hand in hand, their now empty baskets slung over their shoulders. Ratja ran beside him giggling like a small child. “It is not funny, Ratja, I am _starving!”_

“So am I, Your Majesty. But _you_ were the one getting distracted by every little thing.”

“I was _not!_ ” He objected indignantly.

“Was too!”

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

“Was no-! You were _just_ distracted as I was, Ratja!”

“Can you _blame_ me? I've hardly been outside Ding Dong Dell at all.”

“Well nor have _I!”_

They reported to the kitchen and Mr Coulson folded his arms at them. “And what time do you call _this?”_

“Our apologies, Mr Coulson but we were both… _delayed_ ,” Mausinger replied before squinting at him in realisation. “Not that I have explain myself to _you_.”

He smiled. “I jest, Your Majesty. It sounds like you both had a good time, which is all that we could've asked for.”

“You are… you are too kind.”

“We also saved you dinner so, please take a seat and I will have it served up.”

“Thank you, Mr Coulson,” they chorused.

After they had finished their late dinner, Mausinger stood and pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. “As much as I am loathe to part from your company so soon, I _must_ find my advisors so I can learn of the day's events while we were away.”

“Of course, Your Majesty.”

“Did you enjoy yourself today, Ratja, because _I_ certainly did?”

“I did, Your Majesty.”

“Good. I am glad. And I will probably not see you again tonight, in which case.” He took her hand and kissed it. “Good night, Ratja.”

“Good night… Your Majesty.” He smiled and then he was gone. And Ratja cupped her face and squeed.


	3. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratja goes missing.

Mausinger looked up at a knock on the door to his study. “Come in?” Mrs Tibbs, the Housekeeper entered looking troubled. “Mrs Tibbs. Good morning.”

“Good morning, Your Majesty,” she replied. “Forgive me for asking but… but was Ratja with you last night?”

Mausinger stiffened and gave her a reproachful look. “I _hardly_ think that is any of your business, Mrs Tibbs.”

“I don't mean to pry, Your Majesty. It's just that… well she hasn't come to work today. And Cally said she didn't come back to their room all last night either.”

Mausinger frowned. “You mean to say she is _missing?”_

“If she wasn't with you, and if you haven't asked her to run an errand for you, then… Then I'm afraid so, Your Majesty. Although I haven't had the opportunity to ask around the castle yet; I wanted to check in with you, first.”

Mausinger's frown deepened. “I am afraid the last time I saw her was yesterday evening.”

Mrs Tibbs sighed. “I know it hasn't been very long, but still I'm worried. This is _most_ irregular for Ratja, Your Majesty.”

“Yes. I would agree.” He rose from his chair. “Please return to your duties, Mrs Tibbs. I will investigate the matter myself.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Questioning various people around the castle revealed that no one had seen her this morning. The guards stationed by the main entrance and exit swore they had not seen her leave, and even if she had, she had told no one that she _was_ leaving, or where she was going. On the chance that she _had_ somehow managed to slip away, he had gone into Dell. But questioning friends and family, and various people around the city yielded the same results. And the guards stationed at the gates _also_ swore they had not seen her leave. He had even asked Evan if he had seen her in case she had gone to Evermore, but Evan hadn't seen her either. A knot of anxiety was beginning to settle in the pit of his stomach. No one simply _vanished_ from the castle. Knocking drew him from his musings; He had returned to his study in order to decide upon the next course of action. “Come in.”

Captain Buck entered and bowed. “You summoned me, Your Majesty.”

“Ah, Captain Buck. Thank you for responding so promptly.”

“Is this about Rodellia, Your Majesty? Word in the castle is that she has gone missing.”

His expression became pained. “Yes… It would appear that she has.”

“What are you orders?”

“I need you and your men to conduct a full sweep of the castle. In addition I will _also_ need you to take a register of the staff to determine if anyone _else_ has gone missing.”

“Understood. We'll find her, Your Majesty.”

“I pray that you do. And I will be awaiting your report in the throne room.”

 

* * *

 

 

Mausinger paced before his throne. Search parties scouring the castle and its grounds had been checking in to report their findings. Or rather their _lack_ of findings. With each report the knot of anxiety grew, until it felt like a leaden weight was rolling around in his stomach. He just wanted her back safe and sound but more than that, he wanted her back in his arms. Captain Buck and his party had yet to check in. In fact they were now the last, as well as being his last hope. He paced before his throne and ran a hand through his hair.

Footsteps heralded Captain Buck and his search party's approach. Mausinger stopped pacing and awaited their arrival. “Please, tell me you have found her, Captain,” he said before they'd given him their customary bow.

Captain Buck hung his head. “I'm afraid not, Your Majesty. We searched the entire castle, top to bottom, grounds and all but found no sign of her.”

Mausinger sank into his throne. “Is there… is there any good news, Captain?”

“We took a register of the staff as you requested and all but Rodellia are accounted for. Seems she's the only who's gone missing.”

“… I see…”

“However there is one place we haven't searched, Your Majesty.”

He blinked. “Where?”

“The sewers.”

“The sewers?” He repeated.

“It's the only place she could've gone.”

He frowned, as Captain Buck was right. But what in the world was she doing in there? He rose. “Then we will search the sewers.” Captain Buck and his men fell in behind him as he marched ahead. He lead them to the room that concealed the entrance to the sewers behind a bookcase. From a cursory examination of the room, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The soldiers clustered around him as the bookcase slid aside and a chilling breeze wafted up from the depths. Captain Buck pulled a lantern from his arms band, lit it and held it a loft. “Allow me to go first, Your Majesty.”

He wanted to say no. He _wanted_ to charge ahead so he could find her all the sooner and hold her close. Instead he said, “As you wish, Captain.”

Captain Buck lead the way, his lantern casting a soft, warm glow on the walls. A dank, wet smell began to permeate the air the closer they got to Ding Dong Well. Eventually they came to the end of the corridor. Captain Buck pressed a hand to the large stone door blocking the way and it moved aside with the grinding of stone against stone. Now they could hear the sound of running water. As they continued down the main pathway, Captain Buck would send a soldier off down one of the side passages to investigate, but everytime they would report back. “No sign of her, Captain.”

As they headed further and further into the Well, it became more and more apparent that something wasn't right.

“Where are all the monsters?” A soldier asked.

“I've never seen the place so _barren_ ,” another commented.

“What do you make of this, Your Majesty?” Captain Buck asked.

“If you are asking me if I can sense some magical disturbance in the air, Captain, then I am afraid I cannot. It is not an ability of mine, nor a function of Oakenhart's kingsbond. If it _was_ , then…” He trailed off and dropped his gaze.

“Say no more, Your Majesty. Let's stay alert, everyone.”

By now they were crossing the bridge into the second part of the Well. If they did not find her here, then he did not know where else to look. One of the grimalkin soldiers yowled suddenly and everyone whipped around to face him.

“Ah, my-my apologies…” He mumbled sheepishly. “A drop of water ran down my neck.” His mousekind friend applied the back-of-head smack of chastisement. “What?” He objected. “It was _cold.”_

“Let us press on,” Mausinger said simply. He had no time for this. They kept walking and his hopes of ever seeing her again diminished with each step. Then the corridors opened out into a large cavern and Captain Buck came to a halt. “Your Majesty!”

He looked ahead. A figure dressed in a yellow maid's outfit lay crumpled on the cold, hard ground. “Ratja!” He teleported across the distance without a second thought. “Ratja?” He asked as he cradled her in his arms. She did not respond. Gods, _please_ , let them not be too late! He gently lifted her hand and pressed his fingers to her wrist. For a moment he felt nothing and his heart plummeted all the way to his feet. But then! _There!_ The veins in her wrist throbbed. And then again. And again. Her pulse was slow, but steady. She was _alive!_ “Thank goodness,” he breathed and pulled her into a relieved hug.

“Your Majesty,” said Captain Buck. “We should get her back to the castle and get her warmed up. She'll be cold from lying on the floor for so long.”

“Yes. Of-of course.” He gently laid her back down so that he could remove his sleeveless overcoat and wrap it around her. He was just about to attempt to pick her up when one of the burlier mousekind soldiers dropped to one knee beside them. “Allow me, Your Majesty.” He scooped her up and lifted her easily.

Captain Buck looked ahead. “We're near enough to the exit that I would suggest we continue that way. It'll be warmer heading back to Dell surface side than backtracking through the Well.”

“Yes. I would agree,” Mausinger replied. As they walked, he began to get the distinct impression that everything about this situation was all too easy. They had moved through the sewers with no opposition, had located Ratja with no difficulty and now they were about to just leave. And the mystery of who or what was responsible still remained. Mausinger stopped walking and looked back.

“Something wrong, Your Majesty?”

“Truthfully I was expecting someone else to be here… but… it would appear he is not.”

“You mean the Black Knight? Wasn't he taken care of by King Evan and his party?”

“It would appear so.” He turned away and was about to continue.

“ _Mau…sing…er…”_

Mausinger's fur bristled and everyone whipped around, weapons materialising in their hands. He was not surprised to find the Black Knight had made an appearance after all.

His armour _clinked_ as he stalked forward. _“Mau…sing…er…”_

Mausinger smiled sadly. “Hello, old friend.”

Captain Buck tensed beside him, sword clasped firmly in his hands. “Your Majesty, what-what should we do?”

“See Ratja safely back to Dell. I will deal with him myself.”

He stiffened. “But, Your Majesty-”

“This foe is beyond any of you. You must go now. And Captain? See that Ratja is taken care of.”

Captain Buck nodded but reluctantly. “As you wish… Your Majesty.” He turned to his men. “Follow me all of you.” The soldiers hesitated before following his lead.

Mausinger turned back to the Black Knight. “Tell me something. Did you bring Ratja here?”

“ _I called… she came…”_

“But why? She has nothing to do with this.”

“ _You… love her… don't you?”_

“Yes I do. Very much so.”

“ _Got your… attention… didn't it?”_

He shut his eyes and sighed. “Yes. It did. So, what now?”

“ _What… else?”_ The Black Knight rasped as he raised his sword.

“What else indeed,” he replied as he called forth his own sword in return. “Well old friend? Shall we duel one last time?”

“ _This time… to the death…”_

“So be it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Ratja hauled her eyes open and looked around blinking in confusion. Where… where _was_ she? She was in a room filled with many beds and it took her a moment to realise that this was the castle's infirmary. What was she doing here? The last thing she remembered was cleaning the bookshelves. Things got a bit foggy after that, although she vaguely recalled hearing a voice calling her name. Well whatever the case, if she was in the infirmary then there was obviously a reason for her to be here. Someone would be round to check on her, so she could find out then, but until that happened, Ratja decided that she may as well make herself comfortable. So she rolled over onto her side and gasped. In the bed next to her was Mausinger. He was about the last person she expected to see in the infirmary especially as a patient. What in the world had happened? Her concern overrode her desire to let him continue snoozing and since someone had thoughtfully moved their beds together all she had to do was reach out a hand and gently shake him.

His eyes fluttered open and upon seeing her conscious, he smiled. “Ratja. You are awake.”

“Otto, what… what happened?”

“I had an encounter with the Black Knight. He was a formidable opponent in life so I am afraid that I took quite a beating.”

“The Black Knight?” She repeated. “I thought he… I thought he'd been dealt with.”

“Unfortunately his restless soul remained.”

“Is he going to keep coming back then?”

“I have made arrangements for a purification so I would hope not. But I suppose we shall see.”

"Oh, _Matthias_ ," she uttered sadly. Then she sighed. “I knew he was walking down a dark path, but I never did anything to stop him. I never even _tried_ ."

"Do not blame yourself for that, Ratja. I am the one who set him down that path in the first place."

She reached out and squeezed his hand. "Are you all right, Otto? He was your friend as much as mine."

His expression became pained. “I must confess it was _difficult..._ to see him like that. Seeing what I had turned him into. I am glad that you were not there to see for yourself, because he reminded me of the man that _I_ used to be.”

“Oh, Otto,” she sighed. “I would hug you but I don't want to hurt you.”

“Well, actually…” He looked around then shuffled closer and whispered, _“_ _I am not_ _as injured as I am claiming to be._ _T_ _hey would not let me stay otherwise.”_

“Otto…”

“I know, I know. But in my defence, King Leonhard would have done the same in my position.”

“He would,” she agreed. “He was clearly a bad influence on you.” He chuckled. Then she smiled and cupped his cheek. “I'm glad you're here, Otto.”

He smiled back. “Happy to be here, Ratja.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Not the most original plot point but Ratja going missing ended up coming together better than the reverse. Although I may attempt that version later.**
> 
> **Minor edit after the Tale of a Timeless Tome DLC revealed that Ratja and the Black Knight were old friends.**


	4. Clothes Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone puts on the wrong clothes (oops).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Me: In what situation would they accidentally swap clothes?  
>  Brain: -immediately goes there-  
> Me: **_Well_ then! 

Ratja stirred and opened her eyes. It was dark so it took a moment for her eyes to adjust and as they did, she began to realise where she was. She was not in her room and by extension, not her own bed either. She was in the bedroom of King Mausinger. Her head was pillowed against his chest, which rose and fell with each breath and she could hear his heart beating within. He was sound asleep. His arms were wrapped around her, with one hand tangled in her hair and his breath tickled the top of her head. She snuggled her face into his fur and smiled; She was warm, and comfortable, and was very tempted to close her eyes and drift off once more but the sensible part of herself was telling her to get up. With great reluctance, she raised her head. She was loathe to wake him as much as she was loathe to simply vanish from his bed but eventually she made a decision. “Otto?” No response. She shifted into a sitting position. “Otto?”

He stirred. “… Ratja? What… what time is it?” His voice was groggy with sleep.

“It's time for me to go.” His hands found her again and she laughed as he pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her once more. “Otto.”

“You are not going anywhere.”

“Otto. I have to work tomorrow.”

“So do I.”

“But I have to get up earlier than you.”

“You have my permission to sleep in.”

She laughed again. “Otto. Whatever will Mrs Tibbs say?”

He sighed. “Very well. Far be it from me to keep you from your responsibilities, dear heart.”

She pulled away and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you, love.” She groped around in the dark to locate her underwear and pulled them on, groped some more, snagged the first article of clothing her fingers brushed against and pulled it on over her head. Wait hold on. This was way too long to be her blouse…

After a few more moments of fumbling around in the dark, he asked. “Are you managing all right, Ratja, or do you need some light?”

“Ummm… Yes please.”

The room was suddenly bathed in the light of a small fireball. As he lit the lamp on his bedside table, Ratja glanced down at herself to discover that she had pulled on Mausinger's robe. Their eyes met and his expression became a smirk. He assumed a thinking pose and looked her up and down. “I must say, Ratja. Dark green is _not_ your colour.”

“As if you could pull off yellow any better.”

His smirk only grew in strength. “I think I _could_.” He dived for her clothes before she could react, pulled on her skirt and then wrestled on her blouse and jacket. He posed triumphantly. “Well? What say you now, Ratja? _Still_ think yellow is not my colour?”

Ratja was helpless to the fit of laughter that had taken hold. “I can't _believe_ that between you and King Leonhard, _you_ were the more serious one.”

He grinned.  “ I think you will find that I am as serious as the situation dictates,  my dear.”

“So I see.” Eventually the laughter subsided and she said, “Otto. I really must be going.”

His smile faded. “Yes… Of course…”

“If you would give me back my clothes?”

“Happy to, your blouse is _throttling_ me, Ratja. Ugh, I can barely _swallow_.” This statement was met with giggling. As he took off her clothes, she removed his robe, and then as she was changing into her uniform, he pulled on his nightshirt.

She took his hands in hers and smiled. “Good night, Otto.”

He smiled back but weakly. “Good night… Ratja.”

She kissed him, and then she was gone. He watched her  retreating back and vowed that one day, it would be last time he  had to watch her leave.


	5. A Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratja has some questions. Vermine third wheels.

Ever since the coup had happened, Ratja had been going out of her way to avoid King Mausinger wherever possible. Mrs Potts, the new Housekeeper had been helping her in this endeavour wherever she could, and to his credit, King Mausinger himself had been giving her space as well. But now, slowly, the desire to avoid him was being replaced with the desire to talk to him again. To ask him, why he had thrown away the peace that he and King Leonhard had worked so long and hard to achieve? But whenever she would work up the nerve, _Vermine_ was always there and whatever courage she had manage to gather would crumble away. In the end, she would always mumble her excuses and leave.

Now word was spreading through a castle of a celebration. A _celebration_ . The thought made her sick to her stomach and when she had first heard the news, she had had to duck into one of the storage rooms until the urge to cry had passed. So many of her friends had been locked away, had fled Dell for gods knew where, or had taken Mausinger's side in the coup. And Aranella, _dear_ Aranella was _gone_ . And the ones who were left, _they_ would be attending because they too _afraid_ not too.

But Ratja had a choice. And she honestly couldn't decide if she would go or if she wouldn't. How could she _celebrate_ after everything that had happened? After all that was _lost?_ But on the other hand, this could be finally her chance to speak with Mausinger one to one.

She was emerging from the Servant's Station when someone called out to her. “Rodellia! _There_ you are.”

She blinked. That was Chancellor Vermine. What was _he_ doing here? “Chancellor Vermine,” she said politely as she inclined her head. The _proper_ formality was to curtsey but she could get away with just that.

He raised an eyebrow at her, the gesture not being lost on him. “Hmph. I have been looking for you everywhere, Rodellia. You are certainly not easy to find.”

“Can I help you with something, Chancellor?”

“Here,” he replied simply holding out a letter. “It is an invitation to the celebration. His Majesty wishes that you attend.”

“Oh. I see.” She took the invitation. It had her name on the front, written in Mausinger's own handwriting. “Am I being _ordered_ to attend, Chancellor?”

“If you _were_ , Rodellia, I would _hardly_ be handing you an invitation now would I?”

“So it's my choice, then.”

“Yes, yes. Attend. Do not. I do not care.” He left. Ratja took the invitation with her back to her room and sat on her bed. She wished Cally was still here so could talk it over with someone. Unfortunately as a grimalkin, she had been hauled off to the dungeons for refusing to submit to Mausinger's rule, not that Ratja could blame her. She opened the letter and began to read.

 

_'Dearest, Ratja_.' She felt a pang in her chest at those words.

_'It has not escaped my notice that you have been avoiding me ever since the coup happened. I cannot say that I do not understand your reasons, you were fond of King Leonhard and Prince Evan as I once was. Still I have been entertaining the hope that you will attend the upcoming celebration with me. I have missed your company, Ratja, and I long to see you again. Though should you desire not to, I will of course understand and respect your decision._

_Yours hopefully, King Mausinger.'_

 

Ratja shut her eyes at the wave of emotion that overtook her. She missed him too, or more precisely, the Mausinger she had come to love. Maybe there was still a chance she could see that man again? It was decided then, she would attend the party after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Ratja picked out her best dress for the occasion and hoped it would do. As a maid she didn't exactly have anything that would pass as ballroom wear as most of the time she would've been expected to _serve_ at the ball not attend it. Although this _was_ the first celebration being held by the new government so she couldn't say if they would find her attire objectionable or not. As she approached the ballroom, her anxiety grew. She was a little on the late side so she wasn't surprised to hear the murmur of conversation drifting up the hallway. She spotted Mrs Potts, hesitating in the doorway ahead. “Hello, Ti-Mrs Potts.”

“Tina, please. I couldn't bear it if you started getting all formal on me.”

“Sorry, Tina.”

Tina squeezed her hand. “How are you holding up, Ratja? I'd imagine attending this party must be difficult for you too.”

Ratja tried to swallow the sudden lump that had lodged herself in her throat. “… King Mausinger invited me. I was hoping…”

“Hoping you would get to ask him about what happened?” Ratja nodded. “Good luck with that.” She looked into the ballroom. “Shall we then?” Ratja nodded again and they both stepped in. She had never seen the place packed with so many mousekind. All of Mausinger's advisors were there, or at least so she assumed. She had yet to become familiar with all of their faces. And the soldiers were as well of course, dressed in their civilian attire. There were some humanfolk there too, the Cook, the Steward, other maids whom Tina went to join. It was so strange to see the place almost completely devoid of grimalkin. There were a few in attendance; Soldiers who had agreed to submit so as not to share in their fellows' fate, however well that was going for them. They were noticeably subdued, a far cry from their previous selves and Ratja's heart went out to them.

“Pardon me, Miss Rodellia.”

Ratja turned to see one of the new mousekind ministers smiling at her politely. “Oh! Minister Chevington. My apologies, I didn't realise I was holding up the door.”

His smile only grew in strength. “That is quite all right, Miss Rodellia. It is quite a sight is it not? I cannot say I have ever seen so many of our kind present for a celebration being held in the castle, can you?”

“No… I suppose not.”

“King Mausinger's coup has been a most auspicious occasion for mousekind, would you not agree?”

“… I suppose it has.”

“I was saddened to hear that you had declined the role of Housekeeper, Miss Rodellia. I am sure you would have performed in the role very well.”

“That is very kind of you say, but I felt that Tina was the better choice. She is more experienced than I am.”

“I see. I suppose that is fair.” He looked away, distracted by something. “Well, it has been a pleasure talking to you, Miss Rodellia. Have a pleasant evening.”

“Thank you, Minister Chevington, and you.” Minister Chevington headed into the ballroom to join his friends and Ratja idly wandered around wondering what to do with herself. It was not as if there was no-one she knew well in the room but ever since the coup, her friendships with them had changed. She was not truly alone but sometimes she _felt_ it.

She had been subconsciously circling the ballroom and now found herself at the buffet table. No one had begun eating yet but they had been helping themselves to drinks and realising that she was already thirsty, set a course for the bowls of punch. To her surprise someone was already there. And that someone was Vermine. She looked around for King Mausinger but could not see him, the movement drawing Vermine's attention. He looked briefly surprised at her sudden appearance. “Rodellia,” he said simply. “I see you have attended _after_ all.”

“Yes… I have,” she replied not knowing what else to say. In the awkward silence that stretched between them, Ratja took notice of his outfit. He had dressed for the occasion in colours much deeper than his usual attire. And because it, for the first time Ratja realised that he seemed to look quite ill. She could've _sworn_ that his fur used be brighter and richer. And how long had he had those bags under his eyes? Was it from stress? “I think you need this more than _I_ do,” he said pulling her out of her musings. She looked down. He was holding out the punch he had just poured for himself.

“Oh. Thank you.” She took the punch and took a sip as he turned back to pour another for himself. “Is, um… Is King Mausinger… is he delayed?”

“I suppose he must be if he has not yet arrived.”

“I just… thought that you might know.”

“Must I know _everything?”_

She blinked twice. “I… I suppose not.”

Conversation died away heralding the arrival King Mausinger. He was too short to be seen over the crowd but she could still hear him. “Greetings everyone.”

“Greetings, Your Majesty,” the crowd replied and bowed or curtsied in unison. Next to her Vermine suddenly downed the entire glass of punch, drew another and downed that too. She couldn't help but stare at him in wide eyed bewilderment but all he gave her in return was a sideways glance as he poured two more glasses and then disappeared into the crowd with them.

“I would like to begin by welcoming you all to this celebration,” Mausinger continued. “Ever since the coup, our people have been a thriving in a way we have never done before. In a way we have never been _allowed_ to do before. And it is through our actions that we have achieved this reality. I may now be king of our fair nation, but it would not have been possible if not for your support. And this is what I have gathered you all here to celebrate.” There was a brief pause before he continued. “To a new Ding Dong Dell!”

“To a new Ding Dong Dell!” The crowd echoed enthusiastically.

“To King Mausinger!” Vermine declared.

“To King Mausinger!” They cheered in return.

It was now Ratja's turn to down an entire glass of punch and she considered downing the next one too as she drew it over the rumble of footsteps as they formed an orderly queue to the buffet table. “Ratja?” She nearly choked on her punch because she knew _that_ voice.

And sure enough, Mausinger was walking towards her with Vermine in tow. He smiled hopefully. “Ratja. I went looking for you but could not find you. I had not realised that you had gone on ahead of me.”

“Apologies, Your Majesty. I didn't mean cause you any trouble.”

“No trouble, Ratja, I am just glad you are here.”

“Of course. You did invite me after all.”

His smile waned a little at that. “I hope you were not made to feel as though you were _obligated_.”

“No, Your Majesty. I-I _wanted_ to come.”

“Excellent. Then will you be joining us for dinner?”

“Us?” She repeated as her plans for the evening came crashing down around her.

“Of course,” Vermine replied with a barely disguised smirk. “You didn't think it was going to be just you and His Majesty all evening did you?”

“No of course not.” She hadn't thought _that_. But she _had_ at least thought she would've had him all to herself for dinner. She lined up with them as they joined the end of the queue and tuned them out as they conversed about something while the line moved along. And then after they had selected their food, she followed them reluctantly to their assigned dinner table but when they sat down she hesitated. Mausinger smiled at her. “Sit, Ratja. Join us.” So she did. And as they tucked in, she picked at her food. “So tell me, Ratja. How have you… How have you been _adjusting_ to the changes? Things have been going well I hope?”

Ratja glanced at Vermine who was watching her intently. “… Fine… I suppose. So many of us are gone now that for those of us left we've had to spread ourselves out as best we can. I usually work all through the day now and well into the evening. But, um, the ministers… they've been… they've been very understanding at least.”

Mausinger had the grace to look slightly guilty. “This will all settle down in time, Ratja. And you will not have to continue to spread yourselves so thin when I begin bringing more workers into the castle to replace those we lost.” Ratja simply nodded and an awkward silence ensured. Then Mausinger turned to Vermine. “And what about you, Vermine? How are _you_ adjusting? I would imagine that you are finding the role of chancellor to be very different from the days when you were my assistant?”

“Yes…” He agreed with a smile that looked more like a grimace. “Just as Rodellia has said, I often find myself working well into the evening as well. And subsequently I have found myself turning to tea as you did.”

“Heh. I cannot say that I am surprised to hear that. You should consider taking on your own assistant, Vermine. Unlike when I first started there is no shortage of mousekind candidates to choose from now.”

“I am certainly _considering_ it.”

“Did you have anyone in particular in mind?”

“Not at the moment, I am _considering_ considering an assistant.”

“Ah. I see.”

There was a brief pause that made Ratja think another awkward silence was going to unfold, but then Vermine turned to her and gave her a smile that made her want to crawl into the nearest bath. “So tell me, Rodellia. What do you think of life after the coup?” Ratja froze as did Mausinger. “Would you say it's better for us now? Or worse?”

“Vermine…”

“What?” He replied. “I was simply curious.” He turned back to Ratja. “You may decline to answer if you so choose.”

“ _Or_ you are free to kick him under the table if you feel so inclined.”

“Your Majesty-OW! _Rodellia!”_

“ _That_ felt good,” she said.

Mausinger chuckled as Vermine glared at her as he rubbed his leg. “I would take care with your words from now on, Vermine.” Vermine humphed in reply.

Ratja felt herself unwind a little after that. And to his credit, Vermine behaved himself for the rest of the evening. Then came the time to dance. Mausinger stood and held out a hand to her. “Ratja? May I… may I have this dance?”

There was a time when she would've accepted without hesitation. But she held back, long enough for his smile to dip and for him to consider that she might actually refuse. Until she realised that perhaps _this_ was the opportunity she had been waiting for. “Yes… Your Majesty.” She took his hand and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor where they began to dance. Ratja had him where she wanted only now she didn't know what to say. “Your Majesty…” She ventured. “We need to talk.”

“I know you have questions, Ratja. And I _will_ answer them. But can they not wait?”

“Till _when?”_

“You are free to talk to me anytime, Ratja-”

“Whenever I've _wanted_ to talk to you in the past, _he's_ always been there.”

“He?” He repeated. “You mean… Vermine?”

“Yes. _Him_.”

An amused smile. “Are you _afraid_ -”

“I'm _not_ afraid of him, Your Majesty. I just… I just can't talk while he's there.”

Mausinger didn't answer immediately. “Come to my study tomorrow evening then. I will… I will tell you everything you wish to know. Is this… satisfactory?”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Very good. Now. Shall we enjoy the rest of evening?”

“Yes.” She managed to smile for the first time in what felt like a very long time. “Your Majesty.” And he returned her smile, relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: This ended up turning out very different to how I had originally planned it. As such this line ended up being lost.  
>  “Ratja's mind vacillated between the desire to twist his ears until he squealed, and choke him with his jabot.”**


	6. On a Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratja and Mausinger entertain themselves on a rainy day.

To say that Ratja and Mrs Tibbs were surprised when Mausinger appeared in the door to the Servant's Station that evening was an understatement.

“Good heavens, Your Majesty!” Mrs Tibbs exclaimed.

Mausinger smiled good naturedly. “Good evening, Mrs Tibbs.” His smile grew in strength when he turned to her. “Ratja. I hope I did not startle you both.”

“Good evening, Your Majesty,” they chorused as they both curtsied. “I was not expecting you to have materialised in the doorway by the time I'd turned round,” Mrs Tibbs explained to Mausinger's amusement. “What brings you to the Servant's Station at this hour?”

“I seem to have found myself with some free time tomorrow. So I was hoping that I would be able to steal Ratja away from you, Mrs Tibbs.”

Mrs Tibbs smiled warmly. “But of course, Your Majesty. We can manage without her for one day.”

“Are you sure about that, Mrs Tibbs?” Ratja asked. “Even on such short notice?”

“Of course I'm sure, Ratja. You go off an enjoy yourself. And you as well, Your Majesty.”

They both smiled and chorused. “Thank you, Mrs Tibbs.”

“You're welcome, now go on, off you with now,” she said making shooing gestures. “And good night.”

“Good night, Mrs Tibbs.” Ratja gleefully took Mausinger's arm and allowed him to escort her to the entrance hall. “So what did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking that it would be nice to get out of the castle for the day. Perhaps a wander around the Summerlands if the weather permits? It _has_ been somewhat gloomy of late.”

“A wander sounds lovely. Shall we take a picnic?”

“After last time, perhaps we should take dinner as well?” That had Ratja giggling. He stopped and took her hands in his. “Meet me here in the entrance hall after breakfast. We shall see what the weather has to say about our plans for the day.”

“It's a date then,” she said and Mausinger smiled. “Good night, Your Majesty.”

For some reason his smile faded a little after she had said that, but before she could ask him if anything was wrong, it had returned. “Good night… Ratja.”

 

* * *

 

 Ratja was waiting for him in the entrance hall after breakfast as agreed. He smiled when their gazes met only for it fall off his face the moment he took notice of the pattering sound echoing through the hall. He looked up. Rain was pelting the glass roof and the sky beyond was dark and gloomy.

“Oh no,” he said. “Oh tell me it is not.”

Ratja gave him an apologetic smile. “I'm afraid so, Your Majesty. It just started.”

“I see.” He hummed in thought. “What do you suppose the chances are that this is naught but a light shower and it will pass momentarily?”

“Not good from the looks of _that_ sky.”

He sighed again. “Yes, I thought the same. It seems our stroll around the Summerlands will have to be postponed until another day.”

“Nevermind, Your Majesty. I suppose we will just have to find something else to do.”

Mausinger pulled his gaze away from the skylight and looked at her. He stroked his goatee as he made a decision then held out a hand. “Ratja. Come with me.”

She blinked, looking puzzled before taking the hand. “Of course.” Her puzzlement only grew as he lead her towards the throne room. He sat down on the steps leading up to his throne and gestured for her join him. So she did. “Your Majesty…?” He held up a hand and she trailed off in confusion. They sat there in silence until Ratja began to realise that it wasn't in _total_ silence. Rain pelting the glass roof of the throne room filled the place with a soft pattering noise, just like in the entrance hall. She looked up, allowing the sound to wash over and smiled. “It's so soothing,” she said.

“Yes,” he agreed. “It is. I am not fond of the rain, as you can imagine. But I do enjoy sitting here and listening to it fall upon the glass. As you say, it is quite soothing.”

She hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. “Thank you for sharing this with me, Your Majesty.”

“You are quite welcome, Ratja.” They sat together in a comfortable silence, enjoying the sound of the rain falling. Eventually Mausinger broke the silence but hesitantly. “Ratja, I…”

“Yes?”

“There is something I would have you do for me.”

“Of course, Your Majesty. What is it?”

“You have known me long enough that I would have you call me Otto.”

She pulled away with a light frown. “Your Majesty, I couldn't possibly…” She trailed off when his expression became pained.

“I understand your reluctance, Ratja as once upon time _I_ was in your position. But what I did not know as chancellor was that the burden of king can be quite… _isolating_ … Those who once called me Otto no longer do. I cannot say if it is because I damaged those friendships with my past actions, or because they no longer feel comfortable addressing me by my given name now that I am king. So now those who _do_ only amount to a small handful of people, and I suppose it must be because they are rulers themselves.” He gripped her hand. “So Ratja, _please_. At _least_ when we're alone, call me by my _name_.”

Ratja had a sad expression on her face as she said. “I hadn't realised it was like that, but… now that you've said it, it seems obvious that it would be. If everyone around me would only ever address me as 'Your Majesty', I could imagine feeling very lonely after a while.” She gently placed her hand on top of his and smiled. “So if it's that important to you, then… I will… Otto.”

He gave her the biggest and _happiest_ smile she had ever seen. “ _Thank_ you, Ratja.” And she couldn't help but laugh. They went back to sitting together in silence. Eventually Mausinger spoke up a second time. “Is there anything you would like to do today, Ratja? I do not imagine you would want to sit here with me _all_ day.”

She pulled away again looking thoughtful. “Well. If it's a rainy day on my day off, usually I like to curl up with a good book and read.”

“An admirable activity,” he replied. “One that I often engage in myself.”

She smiled at that. “But I don't know if it's something we could do together.”

Mausinger hummed in thought and stroked his goatee. “Perhaps not… Unless we found a book we were both interested in and read a chapter aloud to each other.”

It was Ratja's turn to hum in thought. “What about you? Is anything _you_ would like to do?”

“… Well………”

“Yes?” She asked patiently.

“I suppose… there _may_ be something…”

“What is it?”

“My father enjoyed painting as a hobby when he still lived. I never had much care for it in my youth but… After I became chancellor I began having thoughts of entertaining the idea of trying my hand, but never found the time. I suppose I may have been seeking a way to reconnect with his memory; He died many years before I took office you see.”

Ratja squeezed his hand and gave him a sorrowful look as she said, “I'm sorry to hear that, Your Ma-Otto.”

But he just smiled. “I must confess that of late, now that I am king, the desire has begun to intensify… But I would not know where to begin.” He went wide eyed when Ratja stood up and held out her hands to him.

“I think _I_ do.” He blinked, then took her hands and allowed her to pull him to his feet. “The library should have books on painting, so we could start there.”

“The castle library or the public library?”

“Let's go find out.”

 

* * *

 

Mausinger pulled a book off the bookshelf and flipped through its contents as Ratja perused another. He hmmed to himself before putting it back and selecting another. “This is no good, Ratja. All the books we have in the castle are _about_ paintings, or the history of art rather than _how_ to paint…” He trailed off, accidentally becoming absorbed in the history of one of the paintings that was currently hanging on one of the castle's walls.

“We'll probably have better luck with the public library then.”

“Yes…” He agreed absently. “But that would require us to brave the rain in order to pay the place a visit.”

Ratja giggled. “It wasn't raining _that_ hard, Your-Otto.”

“I have an affinity with the fire element, Ratja. So I have always found unwelcome contact with water to be particularly unpleasant.”

She was surprised at that. “Does it… does it hurt you then?”

“Water spells do of course but unspelled water, well… I would not say that it is painful so much as it feels… wrong… Though a nice hot bath is the exception to that rule however.”

“How fascinating, I hadn't realised. The thought of being able to use magic has always been so wonderful to me that I hadn't thought about there being any downsides to it. Does this mean that… that you don't want to go to the library then? I'd understand if that was the case.”

Mausinger heaved a sigh as he replaced the book. “I just _wish_ I had paid more attention to my father the one time he tried to teach me to paint, but at the time I… I was just not interested.”

Ratja squeezed his hand. “You shouldn't blame yourself for that… Otto. You didn't know you were going to lose him so soon. And you didn't _have_ to share in his love of painting, either. Nor do you have to now. But if you really want to, then… Then I think you should give it a try.”

He turned to her with a smile. “Yes. You are right of course. And today is a good day to attempt my first painting is it not?”

She smiled back. “Yes, it is.”

“If you would accompany me to the public library then, Ratja.”

“But of course, Your Majesty.” They left the library arm in arm.

 

* * *

 

 

 Despite her earlier understanding, Ratja still struggled to suppress her giggles as she watched Mausinger hesitate in the castle's entrance as he examined the sky with trepidation. It was still raining and the sky was still overcast. “I could… I could Travel us down…Though I cannot Travel us _directly_ to the library, more's the pity, but it will at least save us from enduring the rain overlong.”

“If you think it best… Your Majesty.” He took her hand and she felt the peculiar sensation of being whisked away on a river of energy. When she opened her eyes again, they were standing in Dell with the rain beating down on them. Mausinger shrank in on himself and pulled his sleeveless overcoat over his head as he began emitting a high pitched whine of discomfort. Then he seized her hand and they sprinted to the public library. He dived through the door with a shrill squeal that had Ratja in hysterics and then shuddered before shaking the raindrops from his hair and fur and then his overcoat. “You may well laugh, Ratja but I did _not_ enjoy that.”

“F-forgive me, Otto,” she wheezed. “But-but that was the _funniest_ thing I've ever seen.”

He gave her a wry smile in response. “Happy to be of amusement, my dear.”

The Librarian, a tan and dark brown grimalkin curtsied when they approached. “Your Majesty. This is an unexpected pleasure. How can I help you today?”

He looked around. The library was mercifully empty besides the Librarian herself so there had been no one else to witness that undignified display. “I wish to procure some books on painting for those who have never painted before.”

“Right this way.” She lead them to the arts and crafts section of the library. “You should be able to find something to your liking in here, Your Majesty. Or perhaps you may find something _else_ that catches your fancy.”

He smiled. “Thank you.”

She curtsied again. “Your Majesty.” And then left them to it.

“What sort of painting was your father into?” Ratja asked.

“Landscape painting.”

“Is that what you want to do?”

“I am not sure.” He picked out a book and flipped through it. “Though I _have_ heard that watercolours can be quite difficult.”

“I probably wouldn't start with that, if that's true.”

“Nor would I.” He picked out another book and flipped through that. “Portrait painting seems like it could be simplistic enough… or…” He trailed off and frowned as he read something. “Perhaps not…” Ratja chuckled. After skimming through a further three books, he exhaled a sigh. “I cannot seem to decide.”

She put a hand on his shoulder. “Then _don't_. Why not start by trying everything, or anything you like and _then_ decide which you like best?”

He smiled. “You have sound advice as always, Ratja. Sometimes I think that your talents are wasted as a maid.”

“I'm proud of what I do, Otto.”

“Of course. And you should be. You helped carry the castle through a difficult time after all. And you have served me faithfully ever since.”

“Thank you, Otto. That's very kind of you to say.”

“And it is all true.” Her smile became radiant after that and they shared a moment of gazing deep into each other's eyes. Mausinger was the first to break the spell. “But, back to the matter at hand, I will… I will take your advice.” He pulled out a handful of books off the shelf and stacked them one on top of the other. “I believe these will suffice.” He took the books back to the counter to get them checked out.

“Will that be all today, Your Majesty?” The Librarian asked.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“Very good. Please return the books on or before the date I have stamped here. If you find that you wish to renew them, we will discuss it then.”

“Understood.”

“Enjoy the rest of the day, Your Majesty.”

“Thank you, and you.” He picked up the books from the counter and moved away. As he disappeared them into his arms band, Ratja pulled open the door so they could peek outside. It was still raining. He grimaced. “I cannot Travel us back to the castle directly, so… there will be more running involved…”

Ratja was chuckling already. “I'm ready when you are.”

He huffed a sigh and took her hand again. Once more she felt the same sensation of being swept along by a river of energy. When they rematerialised Mausinger took off with a squeal that slowly rose in pitch as he pulled his overcoat over his head, and Ratja followed laughing. He breathed a sigh of relief when they were back in the entrance hall and under the protection of the glass roof.

“I'm sorry but… That is _never_ going to get old,” she confessed.

He pulled a face. “I am sure.” Droplets of water went in all directions as he shook the rain from his hair, fur and overcoat. The guards stationed at the doorway recoiled and Ratja laughed and held up her hands. “Now then, I have had _quite_ enough rain for one day, Ratja.”

“Well let's hope you don't have to go out again, Your Majesty.”

“Indeed. Shall we get to painting?”

“Yes, Your Majesty. I've not drawn or painted before, but I'm willing _try_.”

“Then fear not, Ratja. We are both in that boat together.”

 

* * *

 

 

Giggling pulled Mausinger out of his painting. He took a moment to massage his forehead, not realising that he had been frowning intently at his work. “Ratja, what _ever_ is the matter over there?”

“It's my painting, Otto. It… it's _terrible_.”

“Well that is to be expected for your first attempt and I assure you that mine is probably no better.”

“I know but… but _look_ at it, Otto.”

So he did. “Well I… Is that supposed to be _me?”_ His delivery sent Ratja into peals of laughter.

“I-I _tried_.”

He folded his arms. “So I see.”

“Let me see yours.”

“Before I show you let me say this. Do not judge me too harshly, Ratja, I…” She was giggling already. “Just as you said… I _tried_.” He turned the easel around and Ratja _wheezed_. And then came the snortling. “In our defence,” he said over her laughter. “Neither of us have ever drawn or painted before. So with _that_ in consideration I think we _both_ did quite well.”

“ _Oh, Otto,”_ she sobbed. “If I showed these paintings to you without any context. Would you _honestly_ believe that two _adults_ painted these?”

Mausinger tried to twist the smile off his face but the wretched thing wouldn't leave. “No,” he confessed at length. “I would not.”

“Neither would I!” He found himself beginning to succumb to Ratja's giggles despite his attempt to suppress them. “Otto, you… you look like… you look like a deformed soft toy.”

He laughed. “Well you, Ratja… _you_ look like a malformed marshmallow.”

After a fit of laughter which saw her doubled over and clinging to her easel for support, she said. “And you looked so serious painting it too.”

He chuckled. “I did not mean to become so… focused… But painting is much harder than I anticipated.”

“Even harder than learning magic? Or learning to use a sword?”

“In some respects I suppose it is. Painting is an exercise of the mind that is expressed through the movement of the brush. It may not be physically challenging, but it is still challenging all the same.”

“Challenging in a good way?”

“Yes indeed. For some reason I seem to have developed a better understanding and an appreciation of the matter that was absent in my youth.” His smile faded as he continued. “It is a shame my father is not here to share this with me.”

She gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “He'd be proud of you, I'm sure.”

He smiled weakly. “I am sure he would be.” Then the moment passed and his smile grew in strength. “But what of you, Ratja? What do _you_ think of painting?”

“I had a lot of fun today make no mistake, and I would happily to do it again. But as a hobby, I don't think painting is for me.”

“Understandable. It does appear to be very time consuming, or at least in the beginning. And it will require a great deal of patience and dedication to pursue.”

“Will you be continuing then?”

“Yes… I think I will… And not for my father, but for myself.”

“Good.” She smiled. “I'm glad.”

He smiled back. Then he pulled out his pocket watch. “Well. It appears that we are just in time for lunch, Ratja. Would you like to continue this afterwards?”

“I'd love to, Otto. But… you might want to change into a clean pair of clothes…” And then she glanced down at herself and added. “As will I.”

“Wh-” He looked down at his robe to discover it covered in splatters of paint. “Oh. Ah. I see. Hmm. If we are going to keep painting afterwards, then… Perhaps it would be best to take lunch here instead.”

“Yes, I think you're right.”

He tugged on the bell pull to summon a maid and while they were waiting for a response, Mausinger removed his masterpiece and placed it to one side to allow it to dry. Ratja laughed hard as she watched him title the piece “A Malformed Marshmallow” and sign his name. He turned to her with an innocent smile. As she was deliberating over what to title her painting, there was a knock on the door.

“Come in,” he instructed.

A petite humanfolk maid with red hair entered the room and curtsied. “Your Majesty.” She smiled at Ratja. “Hello, Ratja.”

“Hello, Mary.”

“What can I do for you?”

“Ratja and I will be taking lunch here today. So if you would be so kind as bring it up, that be _most_ appreciated.”

Mary smiled and curtsied again. “Of course, Your Majesty.” And then left.

He placed a fresh piece of paper on the easel and then turned to Ratja. “Now then. What should we paint next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: I had originally planned to end the piece after they had left the throne room, mostly because I'd got stuck on what they should do, but as the painting idea solidified I was fortunately thus able to continue. C:**


	7. Hanging out with Friends + Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratja and Mausinger hang out with friends, then confess their feelings to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter contains Leander AristidesxQueen Nerea**

It was a good hour after breakfast. King Mausinger stood at the gates to Ding Dong Dell, hands clasped behind his back, as he waited patiently for his guests to arrive. In the interest of strengthening and maintaining relations between the five nations, each of the five rulers (now six after Nerea and Leander's marriage) would meet once a month in one of the five nations. The appointed day had now arrived and this month it was Mausinger's turn to play the host. A whirring sound gradually increasing in volume drew his gaze upwards. Flying in from the south was Zip Vector's airship being piloted by Zip himself. Mausinger's stomach churned at the sight of it even though he would not be boarding the vehicle this time. He had little issue with heights but did not enjoy flying in the airship all the same. What if it fell apart in the sky? Or _out_ of the sky? And no matter how many times Zip tried to patiently explain to him how it worked, it did nothing to ease his anxiety. He just wasn't cut out for technology it seemed.

The airship circled Dell as it descended and touched down a little way away from the gates. The whirring of the contraption's engines decreased in pitch as they shut down and the propellors slowed. The door opened and Evan stepped out first with his Kingmaker, Lofty. As soon as Lofty's feet hit the grass, he turned to Evan. Mausinger could just make out what he said next. “Righto! I'm off to join the others now, Evan. Don't have too much fun without me.”

“I'll try not to, Lofty,” Evan replied. Lofty transformed into his dragon form in a flash of gold light and soared off in the direction of Oakenhart's King's Cradle. Pugnacious emerged next, then Leander, who helped Nerea descend the stairs and lastly Zip, who brought up the rear. They approached together as a group and Mausinger's smile lost some of its strength; There was once a time when Evan would've ran to meet him, nearly bowling him over in a hug. But those days were no more and they would probably never return.

“King Evan, Grand High Roller Pugnacious, Queen Nerea and King Leander Aristides and President Vector. Allow me to formally welcome you all to Ding Dong Dell.”

“Oh seriously, Otto?” Zip objected. “Are we really going to do this _every_ time?”

“But of course. It would be unbecoming of me as King of Dell to shirk formality, especially for my esteemed colleagues.”

Zip put his hands on his hips and shook his head as Evan giggled and Pugnacious chuckled.

“You are formal to a fault as always, Mausinger,” Leander commented with a smile.

Mausinger sighed and admitted. “I suppose I am.”

“You're one to talk, dear,” Nerea said with a good natured smirk. Leander cleared his throat as he adjusted his glasses in response.

Mausinger glanced up at the sky before speaking. “The weather is nice enough that I was wondering if you would all be interested in a pleasant stroll around the Summerlands. We have a few hours till lunch after all.”

“That sounds wonderful,” said Evan.

“Yeah,” Zip agreed. “Sometimes I get so distracted by work that I end up being cooped up in Broadleaf for weeks on end. It'd be good for me to get out and stretch my legs.”

“We would love a walk, Otto,” said Nerea.

“Indeed,” Leander added. “Being surrounded by ocean means we are not regularly afforded the opportunity for long walks short of laps around Hydropolis, or leaving the nation altogether.”

“It seems that we are all in agreement,” said Pugnacious.

“Excellent,” Mausinger replied. “Then let us be off.”

Zip looked around and took a deep breath of the fresh, clean air. “Man it's so pretty around here. Not like back home in Autumnia.”

“How are things going with the clean up, Zip?” Evan asked.

“We're working on it. We figured the first step would be finding a way to power the Treehouse with clean, renewable energy, so we stop producing that, well, _gunk_ before we look at anything else.”

“That is reasonable,” said Leander. “If you cannot halt the production of the mire it would subsequently make the clean up effort an exercise in futility.”

“Exactly. So we've been focusing on _that_. The windmills and waterwheels in Dell gave us a good starting point, though. At the moment we're looking into ways to transform kinetic energy into electricity.”

“Considering the way your mind works, Zip, I would be hard pressed to believe that is the _only_ thing going on inside that head of yours,” Nerea commented with an amused smile.

Zip grinned back. “Well you know me! I'm _also_ looking into ways to provide electricity for you guys as well. At the moment you'd all be pretty low impact, so you wouldn't need much. And some of you are pretty much set. Wavepower for Hydropolis and windmills and waterwheels for Ding Dong Dell.”

“I cannot say that I am too enamoured by the idea of Ding Dong Dell becoming industrialised, Zip,” said Mausinger.

“After what happened in Broadleaf I can't say I blame you, Otto. But bringing technology to Dell won't have to mean tearing it up if we do it right. And you don't have to do it all at once, either.”

“Hmm. I suppose not.”

“Speaking of Ding Dong Dell, Mausinger,” said Leander. “How is the reunification proceeding?”

“It is proceeding but slowly. The atmosphere is much improved, admittedly even better than before the coup, but… At the same time I am afraid that my actions were something of a step back…” He dropped his gaze into the grass beneath his feet as he continued. “There are many who have not forgotten the lengths that I went to, grimalkin, humanfolk and even some mousekind. And I… I fear they never will…” He looked up in surprise when he felt someone place a hand on their shoulder.

Nerea smiled back, comfortingly. “We all treated our subjects with cruelty, Otto. Each of us in different ways. And we all have much to atone for.”

“You must not forget that you are not alone, my friend,” Pugnacious added.

“We made a promise, didn't we?” Said Evan. “United we stand as one single land. That means we all have to help each other.”

“Yeah,” Zip agreed. “We're all in this together, Otto.”

“Yes…” Mausinger said and smiled. “So we are.”

“Of course Evan is the only one of us who did nothing wrong.”

“And Leander!”

Leander smiled. “That is very kind of you to say, Evan, but you are incorrect. Until you arrived in Hydropolis, I was subjecting my people in Nerea's place and likely would have continued to do so. Therefore it is only right that I share in her guilt.”

Nerea sighed. “You are too hard on yourself, Leander. You were only following the orders of your Queen.”

“But at the expense of my people. At the time I had convinced myself that it was the right thing to do, but they were _miserable_ , Nerea. But I promise that I will not allow blind devotion to cloud my judgement again.”

She stopped and took his hands in hers. “Then I could not have asked for a better husband.” Zip, Evan and Pugnacious aww'd in unison as Mausinger smiled broadly and they both blushed.

“All right you lovebirds, let's get back on track,” said Zip and they resumed walking. “So how things are going in Hydropolis after all that?”

“I withdrew from my people and subsequently became out of touch with their needs and happiness,” Nerea replied. “So now, once a week I have taken to walking among them and listening to what they have to say, even if it is just to hear them tell of how their day went. Many of them have wonderful tales to tell and it has become a day that I look forward to.”

“Our people seem to be happier now,” Leander added. “But as you can imagine, there are still those who have yet to forgive _or_ forget.”

“I cannot say I blame them,” she sighed.

“Indeed,” Pugnacious agreed. “I face such a situation in my own kingdom as well.”

“And how fares Goldpaw, Pugnacious?” Mausinger asked.

“Things are well. I have been making reparations for all of the money I stole. But beyond that, I have made the decision that the dice roles of Lady Luck be taken under advisement rather than law.”

“Gosh, that's a big change,” Evan remarked.

“And a very bold move, Pugnacious,” Leander added.

“Indeed. Lady Luck has been integral to the governing of Goldpaw for almost as long as our nation has existed. But now I think it time we step forward into a new era.”

“What did everyone think of that?” Evan asked.

“There was some resistance which was to be expected but the consensus was generally favourable. Following the revelation that the dice can be manipulated, I suspect that has thrown her reliability into doubt.”

“That is… understandable,” said Mausinger.

“Yes. And needless to say there are those who feel that my actions threw _my_ reliability into doubt. It will be sometime before I win back their trust I think.”

“We're all pretty much in _that_ boat together,” said Zip.

“Indeed we are. But so long as I have the support of my Kingmaker _and_ my friends, I do not fear that I will lose my way again.”

“A sentiment that we all share I would imagine,” said Nerea.

“It is indeed,” Mausinger agreed.

The conversation turned to Evan and the accomplishments of Evermore and then to other matters. It was well into lunchtime by the time they returned to Ding Dong Dell.

 

* * *

 

Ratja stepped out of Dell Castle and looked up at the sky. It was partly cloudy and slightly gusty but thankfully wasn't raining. Her day off had fallen on the day Mausinger was to be entertaining guests from the other nations, so she had made arrangements to meet up with an old friend. And it looked like she had picked a good day for it. Celia Crumbles, the shop assistant at the Hootique was waiting for her just outside the gates. When she spotted Ratja, she excitedly began calling her name. Ratja beamed, picked up her dress and ran the rest of the way. They hugged each other tightly. “Gods, Ratja it's been so _long!”_ Celia exclaimed.

“It has!”

Celia took her arm. “We've got a lot of catching up to do.”

“We do. I heard Rosamund moved to Evermore. How is she finding it?”

“It's very different to Ding Dong Dell. All sorts of people live there now, from all different nations. But she says they're all very nice and she's making lots of new friends.”

“That's good to hear. Have you had the chance to visit her yet?”

“No, not yet. But I would like to. Evermore sounds like such a wonderful place.”

“It does. Are you thinking of moving there yourself?”

“I do miss Rosa but I'm happy here, especially now that everything has changed for the better. Ding Dong Dell is where I belong I think.”

“Yes,” she smiled. “Me too.” Celia gave her a smile that made her blink and ask. “What?”

Celia's smile broadened. “Let's get some coffee and cake. Then I'll tell you what.” They had arrived at their destination; one of the few cafes in Dell and Celia headed inside. Ratja followed puzzled and they ordered their cakes and coffee and sat down in one of the window seats.

“So what is it you want to tell me?” Ratja prompted.

“Ask you, really. It's not escaped Leafbook's attention that _you_ have been spending a lot of time with King Mausinger of late.” Ratja spat a mouthful of coffee back into her coffee cup. Apparently she hadn't been checking Leafbook as much as she should've been it seemed. “So tell me, tell me. What's going on?”

“What… what do you mean?” She asked innocently.

“You've been friends for a long time haven't you? And you've always spoken of him very fondly in your letters. So I was wondering if there had been been any recent, shall we say, _developments_ in your relationship.”

Ratja sipped her coffee. “Celia… I don't think King Mausinger would appreciate me gossiping.”

“Ratja, it's not gossiping if it's about _yourself_. And whatever you tell me, I won't be spreading it around if that's what you're worried about.”

She sighed. Celia liked a bit of gossip, but she _was_ also savvy about what she gossiped _about_. “All right. I, um… I can't speak for King Mausinger but I can speak for myself.”

“Of course.”

“He's always been a wonderful friend. He's so kind and generous and he makes me laugh. I love spending time with him. But… I've known for a while now that I… I…” She gulped.

“You love _him?”_

“… I _do_.”

Celia clasped her hands together in delight. “Oh, Ratja. Haven't you told him yet?”

She dropped her gaze into her coffee. “Not… not yet… I wanted to. I _will_. I just… I could never seem to find the words. And then… and then…”

“Then the coup happened?”

“… Yes… Now… Now I can't seem to find the right moment to tell him how I feel.”

Celia reached across the table to squeeze her hand. “I'm sure the right time will come, Ratja. But sometimes that means that you have _make_ that time rather than wait for it to happen.”

“Yes I… I suppose you're right…” She replied but distantly.

“Ratja? Is there something else going on?”

She sighed. “He has so much on his shoulders already, Celia. I don't… I don't want to add to his problems. I don't… I don't want to make things complicated between us…”

“Oh, _Ratja_ ,” said Celia with amused exasperation. “The _worst_ he can do is not return your affection, that doesn't have to spell the _end your friendship_ , goodness me.”

Ratja blinked several times then a smile slowly took hold of her features. “You're right, I suppose… I suppose I _am_ being a little silly.”

“Well whatever happens, I hope things go well. For _both_ of you.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Celia.”

 

* * *

 

Mr Alderoy, the Butler, a humanfolk man with shortcut, dark brown hair, along with a number of maids and manservants that he had hand picked himself all bowed as Mausinger and company entered the dining room.

“Welcome back, Your Majesties,” he said. “We hope you all had a pleasant walk.”

Mausinger smiled. “We did thank you, Mr Alderoy.”

“And it is always a pleasure to see you again, Master Evan. If it is not my imagination, you appear to have grown taller since I saw you last.”

“I certainly have! I'm a whole _half inch_ taller now.”

Mr Alderoy smiled as he said. “That is most impressive, Your Majesty.” And Evan beamed.

“If you would please take your seats we will begin serving lunch.” Everyone took their seats with Leander first pulling out a chair for Nerea. “Our starter for today is a vegetable broth soup. The main course will be a steamed whole fish followed by a cheesecake dessert.”

“Sounds delicious,” said Zip.

“I love fish!” Evan announced with enthusiasm and they all chuckled.

“We also be serving wine as well as juice for Master Evan, and we have a selection from which to choose from.”

Once they had selected their wine, or juice in Evan's case, and had got through the soup and had begun tucking into the fish, Zip spoke. “So, Otto. I've been saving this question for lunch.”

Mausinger looked puzzled. “And what question would that be?”

“There are several posts on Leafbook of you in the company of a certain lady friend.” Mausinger choked on a sip of wine at that. “So my question is. Who is she?”

“You mean Ratja?” Evan piped up.

“You know her, Evan?”

“I do! She's a maid who has worked in the palace in Ding Dong Dell for longer than I can remember. She's _ever_ so nice.”

“Oh?” He turned to Mausinger. “So do you two go way back then?”

“Hold on. What do you mean _“several posts on Leafbook_ ”?”

“Your subjects have been taking pictures of you and Ratja when you've been out and about, and posting them on Leafbook. You… haven't seen them?”

“I do not _have_ a Leafbook, Zip. I do not have time for such trivialities. But now it seems that I should perhaps reconsider.”

“I can hook you up with one if you would like.”

He frowned. “Hmm. What exactly do these posts say?”

“From what Nerea and I have seen, the comments seem innocuous enough,” Leander explained.

“They are mostly speculations about Ratja's identity and whether or not you are together,” Nerea added. “But they also express gladness and wishes for your happiness if that is so.”

“I see…”

“So?” Zip asked with a grin. “ _Are_ you?”

Mausinger stiffened. “I assure you that we are _not_ . Nor do I see that it is any _business_ of yours if we _were_.”

Zip held up his hands. “Whoa _hold_ on, Otto. I think you're getting the wrong idea. I'm not looking for _gossip_. I'm asking you as one friend to another.”

He blinked. “ _Oh_ … I see. Forgive me, I am afraid I am not used to such conversation. I became so focused on achieving peace between mousekind and grimalkin as chancellor that the subject of romance became naught but a distant thought.”

“But now that's all changed?”

“P… perhaps…”

“Oooooh?” Zip, Evan and Pugnacious chorused. “Do tell, do tell!” Evan continued enthusiastically.

“Evan you are _far_ too invested in this.”

“Sorry, Mausinger. But you both looked so happy together that I've been hoping that you really _were_.”

He smiled. “That is very sweet of you, Evan but I…. I… We are not…”

“Would you _like_ to be?” Zip asked.

Mausinger's mouth fell open, then. “I _would_.” Came tumbling out before he could stop himself. Zip, Evan and Pugnacious aww'd in unison as Nerea and Leander smiled.

“Would we be wrong in assuming you haven't told her yet?” She asked.

He shook his head. “No… you would not.”

“Why not? Are you waiting for the right moment?” Evan asked.

“I… I suppose I am…”

“Sometimes the moment must be _seized_ rather than waited upon,” said Pugnacious.

“Yes, you are… you are right of course. But… more than that I… I am _afraid_ …”

“Of what pray tell?”

“I treasure her friendship and do not wish to lose it. If she does not reciprocate my feelings than I risk putting her in an awkward situation. I do not… I have no desire to do that.”

There were hmms all round. “You do have a point,” said Evan sadly.

“Yes, being put in the position of having to turn down the King of Ding Dong Dell is not one I would envy,” Leander agreed.

“On the other hand, Otto,” said Pugnacious. “If you do not find out, you will not be able to move forward, or move _on_. You could wait for her to confess, but if she does not feel the same as you, then you will be waiting forever.”

“That is _also_ true…” Said Mausinger. He dropped his gaze into the plate of food before him before asking. “What… what would you suggest I do?”

“Tell her how you feel. If she does not feel the same way, then move on.”

“Yeah,” Zip agreed. “I mean as long as you don't act weird about it, I don't think you'll have to worry about loosing her friendship.”

“You make it sound so _simple_.”

Pugnacious smiled. “Simple in theory perhaps but certainly not in practice. You must find the words _and_ the courage but only _you_ can do that.” Mausinger sighed.

“Is telling someone that you love them really that difficult?” Evan asked.

Zip grinned. “I guess one day you'll find out for yourself.”

“Well, I wish you luck on your… _endeavour_ , Mausinger,” said Leander diplomatically.

“As do I,” Nerea added.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

“And do let us know how that goes,” said Pugnacious.

“Yes, of… of course.”

 

* * *

 

It was well after dinner by the time Ratja returned to the castle. She was coming back from Celia's house, who had cooked them a favourite dish from their youth, after which they embarked on a trip down memory lane.

“Welcome back, Ratja,” said one of the guards stationed at the doorway. “His Majesty has asked us to pass on a message. He wishes to see you in his study.”

“King Mausinger wants to see me?” She blinked in confusion. “Did he say why?”

“'Fraid not, Ratja. All he said was for you to report to his study at your earliest convenience.”

“I see…” So she did. He bade her entry after she had knocked on the door and for all that he smiled happily when she stepped in, he seemed tense as well.

“Ratja, _there_ you are. I trust you had a pleasant day off?”

“I did, thank you, Otto. I spent the day with an old friend, one I haven't seen in some time.”

“You must have had much to catch up on, I would imagine.”

She smiled. “We did.”

“And your friend is well?”

“She is, yes. Her sister moved away to Evermore recently so today was probably as good for her as it was for me.”

“I see. And does she have plans to follow?”

“She doesn't no. Celia feels that Ding Dong Dell is where she belongs. And… so do I.”

Mausinger smiled brilliantly. “I am very glad to hear that.”

She smiled back. Then she asked. “And what about you, Otto? Did _you_ have a pleasant day?”

“I did, thank you. Nerea, Leander, Zip and Pugnacious are all a very interesting collection of individuals, all from very different cultures, and yet we have much in common. And of course who could forget Evan? He has come so far already and yet I believe he will go further still. I am glad and honoured to count them all amongst my friends.”

“I'm glad to hear that, Otto. From what I've heard they all sound like wonderful people. It's good to hear you're all getting along well.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “We are. And I look forward to getting to know them better.”

“I'm sure you will. What was it you wanted to see me about, Otto?”

His smile vanished immediately and he stiffened. “Ah… yes… _that_ …”

“Is everything all right?”

He clasped his hands together and looked at them briefly before responding. “I suppose that will depend…”

“On what?”

Mausinger gathered his courage, stood up, rounded the table and moved to take her hands in his but then decided against it, choosing instead to clasp his hands together behind his back. “Ratja, I do not… I do not wish to put you in this awkward position, but… I am afraid I must…”

She frowned. “What do you mean?”

He took a deep breath. “Ratja. You and I have been friends for a long time, and _during_ that time you have never strayed from my side, even though… even though by right my actions should have pushed you away…”

“Otto-” He held up a hand to silence her.

“Ratja, please, you must… you must let me speak.”

“… All right…”

“I sometimes feel that your devotion to me is more than I deserve and yet… I am grateful for it, always. Your company and friendship is a constant in my life that I fear I could not live without. And so I would hope that it shall long continue.”

She smiled. “So do I, Otto.”

He returned the smile but briefly. “But… but lately, I… I have come to realise that my feelings for you do not simply end there.” Ratja's eyes went wide with both surprise and _hope_. “To put this plainly, Ratja… I _love_ you. Very much in fact. And it is my fondest desire that you would reciprocate my feelings, but I would…” He shut his eyes and hung his head. “I would understand if you do not…” When he opened them again, Ratja was in tears and he became alarmed. “Ratja, I did not mean to _distress_ you-” He was cut off when she flung her arms around him in a tight hug that had her seizing fistfuls of his overcoat and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He returned the hug but with confusion and some concern. “Ratja? Are you… are you all right?”

She pulled away, her face a mask of tears. _“Yes!”_

“Then… then why are you _crying?”_

“Because I… Because I'm _happy!”_ She paused to wipe her face before taking his hands in hers. “I love you, Otto. In fact, I've loved you for a while now.”

He seized her arms. “Then why did you not say anything _sooner?!”_

“I could never find the words and then… then the coup happened… It took me a while to forgive you for that. But then you came back to me, you became the man I loved once again. Only now there was so much for you to do, so much you had to put right, I couldn't… I didn't want to add to your problems.”

“Oh, Ratja. I assure you that you would have done nothing of the sort. To know that I had the love of someone as wonderful as you… it would have been most comforting. But…” He smiled. “It matters not. I know now. And I would have you tell me again.”

“I love you, Otto.”

“And I love you, dear heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: Some of these sections took a while to unstick. But it's finally done.**


	8. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratja confronts Mausinger during the coup.

**Betrayal**

The first detonation that rocked the castle had everyone screeching to a halt and throwing confused looks around. Was that an explosion? Or had they just misheard? After the second, well something was definitely going on, but panic did not immediately set in. The next thing to happen was mousekind soldiers bursting through the doors with their weapons drawn to set upon their grimalkin colleagues. Taken completely off guard, a handful of them went down immediately. When the first body hit the floor, someone screamed. _That_ was when the panic set in.

But not for Ratja. This _had_ to be a mistake didn't it? This just _couldn't_ be happening. It was as if someone was playing some kind of sick joke on her, she just couldn't take it in.

A maid running past stopped and grabbed her arm. She was humanfolk but terror contorted her features just the same. “Ratja! We have to get out of here! The soldiers they… they're _killing_ people!”

“I don't… I don't understand…” She replied numbly.

“They're only targeting grimalkin, but who knows! Maybe _we'll_ be next!”

“But they wouldn't…”

“Come on, Ratja. We must-”

“No.” Ratja pulled away. “I must… I must find Chancellor Mausinger. He'll know what's going on.”

The maid looked like she wanted to stop her for a moment before deciding against it. “All right. You _are_ mousekind, so maybe you'll be safe.” Just then, a group of mousekind soldiers burst through the door at the end of the hallway. The maid's eyes went as wide as saucers as she took one look at them and then ran.

“Ratja!” One of the soldiers called.

“Chip?” She replied. “Chip is that you?”

The soldier ran up to her and gently took her arm. “Ratja you shouldn't be here. Let's get you to safety.”

“No!” She exclaimed pulling out of his grasp. “What's going _on_ , Chip?!”

Chip nodded at his friends to go on ahead. “We're staging a coup, Ratja. We've had enough of the way things are going. And we've had enough of the way things still are, so we're taking matters into our own hands.”

“What do you mean by that?! Chancellor Mausinger was working with King Leonhard to build a future for _all_ of us. Are you staging a coup against _him_ too?!”

Chip gave her a wry, almost pitying smile. “Who do you think is _leading_ the coup, Ratja?”

The world came crashing down around her ears at those words. “What… what did you say?”

“Chancellor Mausinger is the one leading the coup. The rest of us are following him.”

“You don't… you don't mean that.” Her vision was beginning to blur as tears filled her eyes.

“It's the truth.”

“I don't believe you!” She shot passed him and ran down the corridor in the direction that he had come from.

Chip turned and called after her. “Ratja!” But made no attempt to pursue.

She soon found herself in the entrance hall. There were so many soldiers the place was positively _swarming_ with them. And _all_ of them were mousekind. It took her a moment to take it in. How did every _one_ of them know about the coup but _her_ . Of course the answer was obvious; Because if she _had_ known, she would've informed King Evan and Aranella the moment she found out. And she had another question, one that made her stomach churn. How long had they been planning this for? She strode forward purposefully and immediately the soldiers took notice. “Rodellia, you shouldn't be here. Chancellor Mausinger has ordered that you be confined to your quarters for your own safety.”

“Safe from who?” She demanded. “From himself? From _you?”_ Angry tears began to stream from her eyes. As hard as she was fighting against the reality, it was becoming harder to deny the fact that Mausinger was indeed the one responsible.

“He simply does not wish to see you harmed in the crossfire.”

“I already _am!”_ The tears began to flow more freely. “I want to speak to Chancellor Mausinger _myself_.”

The soldiers exchanged looks. One of the captains nodded. “All right… Go on then, Rodellia.” Then he called ahead. “Let her pass!”

“Thank-thank you.” She wiped her tears away as best she could and proceeded to the throne room unhindered but stopped in the doorway. _More_ soldiers lined the path to the throne on both sides. Oh gods, it really _was_ everyone but her. And there standing before the throne itself was Mausinger and… her brow furrowed in hatred, _Vermine_. Matthias on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. She hesitated. But no, she _had_ to know. She had to _hear_ him say the words. Ratja began to move forward and the path to the throne seemed to stretch out ahead of her for miles. Had it _always_ been this long? Eventually Mausinger took notice of her presence and reacted with surprise, as did Vermine when he turned to investigate. They shared a look and Mausinger strode out to meet her. “Ratja…” He said. “You… you should not be here.”

Immediately her composure disintegrated and tears began to fall from her eyes. “Chancellor, _please_. Tell me… tell me it's not true… Tell me… it's all a misunderstanding.”

He shut his eyes. “I cannot...”

“Then tell me _why!”_ She demanded. “I thought you wanted a better future for mousekind _and_ grimalkin.”

He shook his head. “Then you were _mistaken_ . I wanted a better future for our people, that much is true. But I _never_ forgave the grimalkin for what they did to us, Ratja. For what they _still_ do.”

“Then… then why…?”

“Because it was the only way see that desire fulfilled. Or so I thought. But I see now that the only way to achieve justice for our people is by taking matters into my own hands.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“King Leonhard is no more, and very soon, Prince Evan will join him.” Ratja's hands flew to her mouth in horror at that. “And when Oakenhart arrives, I will join with him in a kingsbond and become the _new_ king of Ding Dong Dell. And _as_ king, I will usher in a _new_ era for mousekind.”

“You've lost your mind!” She shouted.

Mausinger was taken aback. “Ratja do not say such things. All I want is for an end to the suffering of our people. Do you not want that as well?”

“Of _course_ I do! But… but not like _this_.”

“There is no other way, Ratja.”

“But there _is!_ You don't have to _kill_ Master Evan! You could… you could…” She trailed off at the realisation of what she was suggesting.

“Could _what_ , Ratja? String him up like a puppet? Pull his strings so that he would do whatever I wanted? Is that what you _truly_ would have preferred?” Ratja was speechless. “No, Ratja. I have had _quite_ enough of puppeteering. And even if I had _not_ , what sense would there be in turning Evan into a figurehead when I could simply do the job myself? Cut out the middle man as it were?”

“What… what _happened_ to you?”

“My eyes have been _opened_ , Ratja. Opened to the _truth_. King Leonhard never had any intention of keeping his word. He was _using_ me to as a tool to keep our people more compliant. And he is no different to rest of his wretched kind!”

“You don't believe that,” she whimpered, nay, _begged_.

“ _But I_ _DO_ _!”_ He shouted with such anger and vehemence that Ratja immediately burst into tears and began to sob into her hands. It even drew a surprised glance from Vermine. Mausinger's expression softened. “Ratja, I… I understand that this is difficult for you to accept. But one day I would hope that your eyes too will be opened, and that you will come to realise that I was _right_.”

“And what if Oakenhart _doesn't_ accept you? What if this was all for _nothing!?_ What will you do _then?”_

“As the descendent of our royal family, I have as much claim to the throne of Ding Dong Dell as any Tildrum. I see no reason why he should refuse me.”

Ratja could only gaze at him in horror before she spoke again. “You're not the Mausinger I used to know. The Mausinger that I…” She clapped both hands to her mouth as she choked back a sob.

“Ratja, please…” Ratja fled from the room and he called after her. “Ratja!” But she did not stop and he made no attempt to pursue. Instead he let his arms fall to his side and hung his head.

“Well, she took _that_ rather well,” Vermine commented.

“Give her time,” Mausinger replied in a voice that didn't sound entirely convinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I had this one done for ages, I just finally decided to upload it.**


End file.
